renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Gritty Kitty
is a fictional brand of cat litter. It is Stimpy's favorite. Description Gritty Kitty is a line of cat litter that is highly popular in the universe of Ren and Stimpy. Many cats seem to enjoy using it. It is described as having a thick absorbency and a crunchy feel to it. Many cats appear to enjoy squishing it between their toes and on several occasions, Ren and Stimpy have been observed eating it. Appearances The cat litter first appears in "Stimpy's Big Day" as a sponsor of "The Muddy Mudskipper Show" and host a contest, in which one must write a poem of a million words or less, saying what you like most about Gritty Kitty litter. The winner would get $47 million, an opportunity to go to Hollywood, a record of the top hits of the 70s, a lifetime supply of goat cheese and get a guest appearance on The Muddy Mudskipper Show. Stimpy writes a poem and ends up winning, although Ren attempts to prove that he was the one who wrote the poem after he discovers the prize. He even attempts to eat the cat litter to prove that he is the one who wrote the poem, although the executives aren't impressed. The cat litter appears in the next episode, "The Big Shot" in which Stimpy appears as the new mascot of the cat litter, even getting his picture on the bags. He films a commercial with Mr. Horse, showing how Gritty Kitty has more absorbency and better scent than a regular name brand litter. Later, he goes swimming in his swimming pool, which is filled to the brim with cat litter. However, Stimpy begins to desperately miss Ren and gives away his prizes in order to return to him. Ren is also shown to own a bag of Gritty Kitty litter with Stimpy's picture on it, as he was shown hugging it and rocking back and forth, while singing the Muddy Muddskipper theme. In "Fire Dogs", Stimpy has a single grain of cat litter left in his litter box. After Ren complains about his hunger, Stimpy gives him the last grain of cat litter. After finding out what the morsel was, Ren smacks Stimpy with the litter box. In "Marooned", Ren is woken up in the middle of the night by a female Chihuahua who wants a cup of protoplasm, whom he begins to embrace. Stimpy wakes up and sees the w oman as a bag of Gritty Kitty Litter. However, it is revealed that the woman wasn't a woman at all, but rather an alien. In "Stimpy's Invention" Ren finds Stimpy's dirty litter box. While under the thrall of the Happy Helmet Ren decides to show how much he enjoys cleaning the cat box, succumbing more and more to insanity. In "Sven Hoek", Sven and Stimpy go into the closet and play with the cat litter in Stimpy's litter box, eventually beginning to play 'Circus.' They use the litter to play pretend, with Sven being a bearded lady and Stimpy being a juggler and a sword swallower. Trivia *In most instances where Stimpy's Litter Box appears, Gritty Kitty appears to be with it. *As mentioned, Ren and Stimpy both have been observed eating the litter on several occasions. In real life, cats do this, although only if they have a vitamin deficiency or if they are sick. Category:Fictional products Category:Objects